Samus and Zelda go shopping
by Pumpkinspicechailatte
Summary: Samus reluctantly goes to a department store with Zelda, but is unwittingly being lured into a trap... of love.


Sighing I trudge behind Zelda with a defeated look on my face, I have no idea how it came to this. if I had ever known it would become this bad, I would have done everything in my power to stop it; Dropping to my knees, my hands shoot into the air! "OH GOD, HOW COULD YOU BE SO CRUEL!" I pronounce to the world.

My voice echoes through the Macy's, Moms with their children, and young women stop and stare at the spectacle.

Zelda's eyes widen, then crinkle at the sides as she bursts out laughing, her brown hair dancing at her shoulders, her airy voice floats almost like a song.

"Oh Samus, its just a quick shopping trip, you haven't got a new wardrobe for AGES! C'mon it'll be fun. Besides, how will you attract any men with that outfit?"

she motions at my worn jeans and unfitting Army jacket.

Looking down at my clothes I realize, maybe.

MAYBE.

I could get a new outfit, but nothing flashy. I'm a bounty hunter, not a princess.

I clear my throat. "OK Zelda, but nothing expensive, or too...tight..." I say slowly with an eyebrow cocked.

Zelda lets out a giggle "OK silly, at least stand up!" she runs over and grabs my hand firmly and pulls me up, then profusely drags me through many many aisles of the store. Zeldas eyes burned with a fiery passion, assaulting me with clothes.

Zip! We dashed through the shoe section, Two pairs of shoes flew and hit me in the face! BOP! BOP! "Try those on!" she calls; still gripping my hand.

I manage to juggle them into my free hand, just as pants fly at me, like attack helicopters soaring onto unseasoned land!

Spitting a pair of jeans off of my face I choke out desperately, "Zelda slow down".

If she heard me, she showed no signs of it.

"OH OH, you need to wear this, try this one on! And this! And this and this!"

shirts and pants and tank tops and jackets flew at me, billowing and catching on me.

Then all at once, everything stopped.

The speed went from a spaceship pushing its speed limit, to Peach solving a algebra problem. (That is very slow)

between puffs of air, I look around.

A line of wooden doors are in front of me, with piles of discarded clothes in heaps all around. The Changing Rooms.

"We're heeere~~!" Zelda shrieked!

A middle aged employe jumps out of surprise!

Zelda's eyes home in on him like prey.

"We need a changing room!" she declares, as if it was a pressing diplomatic phrase.

The man blinked and stuttered "O-Oh ok" and scrounges in his pocket.

I wonder why he is so frightened...

Looking in one of the numerous mirrors, I see me and the princess standing; Both of us tall, confident. my bust while hidden under my jacket, still pushing the fabric

to a noticeable degree, my long blonde hair hanging down my back, and combat boots standing proudly on my feet.

I was actually looking pretty nice today.

Zelda caught my eye, "Were you looking at yourself in the mirror Samus?" she giggled. "I never knew you were so self absorbed" she takes a step in and pushes her body onto mine, her chest pushing against me, "We would make a cute couple" she looks up at me and smiles.

Blood runs to my cheeks, "Dont say things like that Zelda, you are a princess, people might not know you are joking" I motion to the man standing with his jaw open.

Zelda let out a snort, "You're just saying that because you are in L-O-V-E with Shiek!".

My cheeks flood with blood again, "I AM NOT, why would I be in love with that...that..." I try and think of the right word and glance around.

Zelda is looking at me, and the guy is looking...well. At part of me.

"STRANGER, I am not in love with that man, how could I be! I know nothing a bout him! He just shows up every once in a while and says mysterious things! I like TANGIBAL THINGS. TANGIBLE!" my voice echoed through out the department store.

The store worker raised his voice. "Uh, M'amms your room is ready" and hands the key to Zelda.

"thank you so much!" Zelda excitedly yells and runs to the correct door.

As I follow, the man says "and it sounds like you are in love with him."

"UURG" I stomp after Zelda.

I cannot be in love with him, I know nothing about him.

All I know, is sometimes, he will drop down from nowhere, give us advise, or help us fight.

oh.. well one time, I had a nasty laser wound, and he showed up and applied medicine to my back, my bare back.

With his smooth hands on my skin.

Massaging me, his slender arms working on me; the way his hair felt when it danced over my skin. I shuddered.

And I would flinch from the pain, but he whispered in my ear "Don't worry Samus, ill make it all okay." he turned me around, and gave me the most gentle kiss I've ever had.

Then when I looked up, he was gone.

I slowly opened my eyes, to see Zelda standing at the door with an eyebrow raised.

"You ok over there?", she motioned at my pants and said "You look a bit excited"

She winked and slid into the room.

What? I look down, and see a wet spot in between my legs.

Oh crap! I guess I really do need a change of clothes, I cross my legs and hobble into the room.

I am met with a quite small changing room, me and Zelda almost have to squeeze together to fit, she has a big smile on her face and his holding a pile of clothes.

"Um. Maybe we should get different ro-" that's all I could get out before Zelda interrupted. "nonsense" she cried! "we are both girls here, its all cool"

Then immediately pulls her Hot Topic T-shirt off, revealing a smooth milky white chest with a pink lacy bra, cupping her meager elven breasts.

The fabric must be really soft, or she is really hard I thought to myself, her nipples showed through it.

Zelda giggled, "see something you like?"

shaking my head I make eye contact with her "er.. no" and I start unbuttoning my jacket.

Zelda's gaze is unnaturally holding on me for some reason.

Uncomfortable from all the attention, I turn around and take off my jacket, revealing a T-shirt underneath, being pulled to its limits by my breasts.

My face turns hot red as I notice that there is a mirror directly in front of me, and I can see Zelda's eyes dancing around my body.

She has always been flirty... but this is completely different..

Zelda unbuttons her skinny jeans and shimmies them off, bending over as she does so, her butt fully protrudes, and I get quite the view in the mirror.

her Pink panties trying as hard as they can to contain Zelda, but not doing a great job, as they are a transparent fabric, I can see the full outline of her, and right in the middle, I can see the beginning of pink lips; with a wet stain around them.

as she shimmies out of her Jeans, her hips sway back and forth, and I find myself frozen as I stare.

I feel heat building between my legs, a bead of sweat drops from my forehead.

I feel a yearning, I feel empty, empty and waiting to be filled.

Shaking to clear my head I start taking of my baggy jeans, and look away from Zelda. With a quick zip, my pants fall to the floor.

Thud.

Silence.

My heart pounds.

I know she is looking at me.

Taking a deep breath I turn around to Face her.

Zelda's eyes are ice blue, cool as a lake.

Her hot breath flusters my neck; goosebumps.

My inner walls are throbbing now, aching, crying out to be touched, rubbed.

Zelda leans into me and rests her head in the nook of my shoulder.

Her body moves into mine, pressing against me.

My arms awkwardly held out in the air, I slowly and gently lay them on Zelda's bare back, welcomed by her smooth skin; Zelda lets out a quiet whimper.

Wetness slides out of my blue panties down my leg.

My legs tightly closed together, pressure is building up, I need something to be touching me down there, pulsating and throbbing, my breath is heavy, taking deep breaths, I reluctantly part my legs and push myself closer to Zelda.

My legs straddling Zelda's, I grind my body onto hers, pleasure floods through my body, heat explodes, radiating up and down my spine.

My thoughts go onto auto pilot.

Zelda tries to speak, but before she can, I twist my neck and graze her ear with my lips, her body seizes up.

Opening my lips I accept her pointed ear into my mouth, slowly dancing over it with my tongue.

Zelda's hands grab onto my legs, and slide up onto my panties; shivers shoot up my body, making my eyes spin, my pussy throbs in a whining plea.

Her hands grip my butt tightly, pulling me closer to her.

I shove her her against the wall and push her leg in between mine, grinding up and down in a rhythmic motion, fire erupts in me, thoughts stop, just pleasure emanating from my clit; her legs embrace mine and she starts doing the same.

A short moan escapes from my mouth, Zelda breaks out into loud sounds of pleasure. "Ouuh, Samus, I have wanted this forever" she gasps out.

Her hands glide up from my hips to my shirt and rips it off over my head.

Revealing a faded blue bra, restraining my massive breasts.

My nipples hard as a rock, want to be felt, my boobs are sore and beg to be massaged by Zelda.

She makes eye contact with me.

I nod.

With a flick of the wrist she frees my breasts, and plunges her face into them.

I gasp, I didn't expect it to feel this good, it felt better than anything had before.

Her hands grabbed onto my nipples and twisted slightly, my face contorts into pure ecstasy. "Ze-...Zelda this feels amazing" I stammer out between breaths.

Her face still buried in my breasts, one of her hands slides down my chest to the waistband of my panties; at first playing with the string.

Her hand pulling the elastic back and forth, her hand slightly edging in, and then

pulling out.

My pussy yelling in protest, expanding and aching, needing to be touched!

I scream, grab her hand and shove it in!

Zelda pulls herself out of my bust and smiles at me.

Squatting down, her ass points out behind her, she puts her face next to my crotch

"Here?" she whispers; her breathing harsh, and a pulse of warmth pools inside me

as my muscles clench deep inside me.

"yes" I swallow.

"tell me what you want" she murmurs, eyes burning with a hot passion.

"take me" I breathe.

She pulls my panties to around my ankles, he plants a soft wet kiss on my lips

sending trails of pleasure through me, my clit pounding now, blood rushing through it throbbing with my heart beat; almost as if she could feel it as well, Zelda's gently kisses it with her mouth, sliding her tongue over it

My vision blurs, my entire body is rocked!

I fall onto the ground and all I can see is stars, my legs clamp onto Zelda's head and pull her into me! "M-More, just like that!" I yell

Zelda wastes no time in doing so, succulently sucking on my clit, flicking in her mouth at the same speed, slowly building; Her hands shoot up and grab my breasts, fondling them and rubbing over my nipples.

My entire body is humming with warmth, my vision is a hot blur, the pressure between my legs, has continued to build and now feels like I am trying to hold back a tidal wave. "Zelda! I'm coming!"

She looks up at me and winks.

With one final swish of her tongue it happened.

My body explodes in bright light, A giant geyser which was being held back violently is let free; my legs fly open, and my head rocks back, my vision goes completely back "EUAHHHHH" I scream from my belly

Pleasure ripples throughout my body, free itself at my fingertips

Then it dies down, my legs go down, my vision slightly comes back, and the pleasure rolls like waves on the ocean, from one side of my body to the other

back and forth.

Back and forth.

My head still spinning, a huge smile breaks out on my face and I start laughing

Zelda wipes her mouth and curls up next to me. "I love you Samus" she hides her face in the nape of my neck and closes her eyes.

Not entirely tracking everything that is happening currently, in between waves of ecstasy, I say "me too", and close my eyes.

…

…

…

**BAM BAM BAM**

"Are you two done in there yet? People are waiting to try on clothes!" the employe yells!

Me and Zelda shoot up and look at eachother wide eyed.

"Oh shit!" we say in unison!

Grabbing our clothes and throwing them on, we open the door and run away as fast as we can; Laughing all the way.

Funny though.

Having sex with Zelda, is almost exactly how I would have imagined Shiek would be like...


End file.
